oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokuban
Kokuban is a criminal group created by Masamune in order to shape the world in their image. This group has a theme following the pieces on the chess board. The members of this group requires one to be at least a weapon user. This group is now considered a revolutionary organization by the . History This group was created at the age of 18 starting with Masamune, and his two friends with a similar motivation. The two second-in commands of the Kokuban had both passed away due to ailments. During that time more and more members had joined the ranks, with the most powerful being on the rank of the King piece and the lowest being the pawns. They all had the goal in mind to reform the world in their idea of justice, that the way the world is right now is flawed and it must be fixed. Members of this group were carried out on missions to assassinate World Government officials and well-known pirates. This had included the Marines, as well as the Cipher Pols and the Shichibukai. As well as killing off people in power such as kings of islands and entire police forces of those islands. Members Strength A fairly small group, yet compact with strong members even in the lowest of ranks that are trained specifically by the higher-ups. They show their hidden strengths in missions that are carried out. Each division within the group such as Knights, Bishops and Rooks all are in charge of their respective squads. Each leader of the division share power within it whilst each having a 2nd in-command to them that would assist the leaders overseer their squads. An example of this would be in the Knight's division where Eraldo Coil and Mutō Takumi both share leadership over their squad. They would both have their own 2nd in-command as well as pawns that train under them and follow their personal rules. However the King and Queen both have total control of each of the divisions where all of the leaders of each division must follow them. The King holds more control than the Queen however. Each of the pawns within the group would be trained to how the division leader and their 2nd in command sees fit. As the tiers of Divisions go lower such as Knights to Bishops, the control per leader is divided due to the increase in number, this could either be seen as a flaw to the system or a clever way to balance powers between divisions. Known Members *'Hidden Pieces': Raye Penber - Not Yet Decided Amount Spies hidden among organizations to seek information and to sabotage plans secretly. Symbol The symbol of the organization, the cross represents the top part of the king piece of the chess board. This represented the idea of the groups organization as if a chess board The skull part of the symbol represents the rebellious side of the group, they are against the powers of the world. Overall Power The group's leader, although his identity is kept from most of the world is the strongest within the group and has been recognized for his power through pure swordsmanship and remarkable use of Haki. This group's power is overall devastating as they have shown to be quite dangerous and capable of taking down high ranking marine officers, as well as well known pirates with few deaths. There are quite a bunch of devil fruit users as well in this organization all of them shown to be quite powerful. As well as devil fruits, there are many weapon users as well shown to be quite masterful in this and in their use of Haki. Everyone in the group above pawn rank has a level of Haki capable of utilizing at least one form of it. Relationships ' ' Having contacted this kingdom of Giants within the New World, Masamune had personally sought out the king of this nation. Having proven his strength by taking down several of the warriors the king had to offer, he had gained the King of Elbaf's respect. His name had been Arkyn Joseph and he had soon grown a friendship with Masamune. Masamune had convinced Arkyn to form an underground alliance with his group. This had been called an alliance, but from the way Masamune had looked at it, it seemed as if Elbaf had agreed to join Kokuban rather than fight as equals. Goal Their goal is to destroy the powers of the world that currently hold the power. This had included the World government, and the pirates which include the four Yonko. They all work in mysterious ways, most of their identities being hidden from the outside world. Their goal, is to shape the world in their idea of justice. Trivia